lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargarin
Father of Froi and twin brother of Arjuro of Abroi (originally they were born as triplets, but one of their siblings died as a babe). Gargarin is said to very intelligent and hence is the most sought after advisor in Charyn. He is currently his grandson's First Advisor. Biography Early Life Gargarin spent the majority of his childhood in Abroi, a village located between Paladozza and Sebastabol. When his mother gave birth to Gargarin, Arjuro and a third who did not live, his father was horrified, because he was afraid of anything strange. He told the people in Abroi that there was only one child, who he called Dafar. Arjuro and Gargarin were both despised by their father, who abused them physically and verbally. They were forced to hide in a hovel underneath their home, and their father would take them out one at a time when they were old enough to work on the farm, to deceive the villagers into believing that there was only one child. Arjuro and Gargarin named themselves after two adventurers who had claimed to have gone beyond the Ocean of Skuldenore in the year one hundred. Arjuro received the gift of Godspeak when he and Gargarin were six years old. Both of them hoped that Gargarin would be chosen as well, but it never happened. Their father was frightened of Arjuro's gift, and tried to beat him out of it. To protect Arjuro, Gargarin suggested that they share the beatings, and Arjuro let him. Gargarin waited for the right time to escape from their father. Finally, when they were ten years old, Gargarin decided to act. He packed a bag and walked four days to Paladozza with Arjuro. As they left, villagers stood shocked by the side of the road, as they had never seen their faces together before. Gargarin met with the Priestess in Paladozza, who agreed to take Arjuro in after she learned he was gods' touched. Then Gargarin walked back to Abroi. Every night he and Arjuro were apart, he dreamt of himself, Arjuro and the third babe who did not live, until one day he found Arjuro returned from Paladozza because he couldn't stand being separated from Gargarin. Arjuro told him of his dream, and Gargarin said he had dreamt the same. Eventually the Provincaro of Paladozza came to Abroi and took both Gargarin and Arjuro to Paladozza. The brothers found peace in Paladozza, even though their father was always trying to get them to return to Abroi. Arjuro went to school and Gargarin became the Provincaro's serving boy. They were able to see each other every day, and were treated with the same respect as De Lancey, the Provincaro's son. When Arjuro was sent to the Citavita godshouse at age sixteen to begin his training as a Priestling, Gargarin chose to go with him instead of remaining in Paladozza, and became the King's errand boy. Gradually he impressed the King with his architecture designs and plans. At some point during his stay at the palace, Gargarin met Lirah of Serker, the King's Whore. The King had given Lirah to Gargarin as a reward for pleasing him. However, Gargarin was shamed by the King's offer and suggested they just sit and talk. Lirah liked horses but Gargarin didn't, so that killed the conversation that first time. When Gargarin next pleased the King, he taught Lirah the history of Charyn, and the time after that, he taught her how to read and write. Gradually he fell in love with her. Sometime after, Gargarin designed the palace that would stand opposite the godshouse on the other side of the gravina. It was built for defence, to protect the King and royal family. It took three years to build and when it was finished, the palace-dwellers moved there to live. Massacre of the Priestlings and the Day of Weeping When the godshouse was attacked and the Priestlings massacred, Arjuro was accused of collaborating with the Serkers to commit the murder. He was chained in the Hall of Illumination where the massacre took place. Gargarin never believed that Arjuro was guilty and worked tirelessly to have him released, and came to see Arjuro often. During this time Gargarin acted as a messenger between Arjuro and the Priests of Trist and therefore knew where they were hiding. Nine months later, everything changed. Gargarin witnessed the Oracle's death by childbirth and was given a male babe and was told that it was the Oracle's babe. He was told to throw it into the gravina and to dispose of its mother in the same way. Gargarin was unsure what to do, until he heard Lirah's screams. At the time he believed that she was in labour, but later he realized that it was Lirah waking up to find the Oracle's babe in her arms instead of the son she had given birth to. He went to where the dead Oracle Queen lay under a sheet, and saw another babe lying between her legs: a girl babe whose first breath had been her last. In that instant Gargarin decided what to do. He saw Rafuel, the Sixth Advisor's boy, walk by with his basket of cats, searching for another kitten to add to it. He placed the male babe in the basket among the cats. Then he took the dead babe and Oracle and gave the babe a name: Regina. He threw the Oracle and babe into the gravina. Arjuro was chained to the godshouse balcony and made to watch, and Gargarin prayed that Arjuro was able to call out the Oracle's Queen's name and let her rest in peace. The next day, Gargarin went to the godshouse to explain what had happened. Arjuro begged him to undo his wrist cuffs because they were chafing his skin, and Gargarin obliged. Arjuro beat Gargarin to a pulp and escaped his prison posing as Gargarin. As a result Gargarin was mistaken to be Arjuro and he was imprisoned for the next eight years. Imprisonment in the Palace Gargarin was imprisoned in the prison tower. Six years into his imprisonment, Gargarin was chained to a desk in the King's study, and forced to decipher gods-script. Each day Quintana of Charyn came into the room and told him 'good morning, Arjuro', and years later Gargarin said that that made him feel human. Although he at first hated her, because he thought she was the King's child and not his, he looked forward to her visits. In the same year, Gargarin saw Lirah and Quintana almost die when they drowned themselves in an attempt to see Lirah's son and Quintana's mother at the lake of the half dead. When he saw Lirah half-dead on the floor, he wept and gathered her in his arms, 'as if she were the most beloved of women'. After eight years of imprisonment, Gargarin was released. Three years before, the curse on Lumatere had happened, and the King feared offending the gods even more by keeping who he believed to be the last Priestling of the Citavita imprisoned. Shortly before his release, the guards beat Gargarin and he broke all the bones in his body. After his release, Gargarin went to De Lancey of Paladozza, and they searched for Arjuro so that he could mend Gargarin's bones. But Arjuro would not be found, and Gargarin's bones mended crooked. From that day on, Gargarin felt bitter towards Arjuro, because he wasn't there when Gargarin needed him. Gargarin did not return to the Citavita for years, as the King had set a bounty on his head. He travelled around Charyn and designed things for the provinces of Charyn. He also searched for the key to breaking the curse. He had heard that a sign would appear in the Citavita, and thought that the sign would appear in one of the caves near the base of the gravina, and searched for years and years without success. Almost eighteen years after the original Day of Weeping occured, Gargarin received a message from the Provincaro of Sebastabol, asking him to escort the lastborn Olivier to the Citavita where he would plant the seed. Gargarin agreed, and travelled to the base of the gravina, where he would meet the lastborn and his guard. Froi of the Exiles Quintana of Charyn Physical Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Relatives Appearances *''Froi of the Exiles '' *''Quintana of Charyn '' Category:Characters Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Charynites Category:Citavita Category:Abroi